pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Wildlife☆Pretty Cure
Wildlife☆Pretty Cure is the rewrite version of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. The theme is animals,and is similar to Tokyo Mew Mew. The English Dub is titled the same and the Glitter Force dub is called Glitter Force Wildlife Squad. Story Hitsuji Tokie is a normal high school teenage girl until she met Pikarin and Chourou. Thanks to her Animal Sweet,she becomes Cure Fairy! With her friends,they're on a mission to save all the animals. Characters Cures Hitsuji Tokie(Penelope White in the English dub;Piper Baker/Glitter Pixie in the Glitter Force dub):Tokie is the leader of the team. She is a little spoiled,but has a good-hearted personality. She loves animals very much and dreams of becoming a veterinarian. Her alter ego is Cure Fairy,the Cure of Fairies and her D.N.A is merged with a Fairy Mousse Cake. Her theme color is light pink. Kirahoshi Ciel(Molly James in the English dub;Malena Howe/Glitter Pegasus in the Glitter Force dub):Ciel is Tokie's best friend. She is sweet,lively,and generous. She cares for others and is famous baker. She is half-Japanese and half-French,so she can speak French and Japanese. Her alter ego is Cure Pegasus,the Cure of Pegasuses and her D.N.A is fused with a Pegasus Parfait. Her theme color is turquoise. Arisagawa Himari(Arielle Creek in the English dub;Alina Bowman/Glitter Squirrel in the Glitter Force dub):Himari is Tokie's next door neighbor and is also her best friend. She is very intelligent and hard-working. She is shy,but talkative. Her alter ego is Cure Squirrel,the Cure of Squirrels and her D.N.A is fused with a Squirrel Pudding. Her theme color is yellow. Tategami Aoi(Hermione Benson in the English dub;Harriett "Hattie" York/Glitter Lioness in the Glitter Force dub):Aoi is the new girl at school. She is enthusiastic,brave,and loves to sing. She is leader of the rock band,Wild Azur. Her alter ego is Cure Lion,the Cure of Lions and her D.N.A is fused with a Lion Ice Cream. Her theme color is blue. Kotozume Yukari(Venus Violette in the English Dub;Valentina Carson/Glitter Kitten in the Glitter Force dub):Yukari is one of the oldest members of the team(Age:17). She is rather selfish with a fickle personality. However,she is clever,sensitive,and likes to spend time with the Cures. Her alter ego is Cure Kitty,the Cure of Kittens and her D.N.A is fused with a Cat Macaroon. Her theme color is purple. Kenjou Akira(Leilani Redmond in the English Dub;Lauren Kennedy/Glitter Dog in the Glitter Force dub):Akira is Yukari's best friend,and is also 17. She is gentle and loyal. She is very caring towards her loved ones. Her alter ego is Cure Doggy,the Cure of Dogs and her D.N.A is fused with a Dog Chocolate. Her theme color is red. Usami Ichika(Iris Burton in the English Dub;Ivy Kelly/Glitter Bunny in the Glitter Force dub):Ichika was kidnapped at 5 by Noir and was named Blanche. As Blanche,she is selfish and has a bad temper. She is manipulative and bossy. When she was purified,she was cheerful,confident,and loves animals and sweets. Her alter ego is Cure Rabbit,the Cure of Rabbits and her D.N.A is fused with a Rabbit Shortcake. Her theme color is pink Mascots Pikarin(Pika in the Glitter Force dub):Pikarin is the mascot of the series. She is a blue sheep who is funny,sweet,and confident. She can turn into a human named Fujimori Mako(Patty Simmons in the English Dub;Pheobe Edward in the Glitter Force dub). She ends her sentences with "~pika". Chourou(Mr. Gustavo in the English Dub;Elder Animal in the Glitter Force dub):Chourou is a wise old fairy. He ask the Cures to protect the animals from the villians. He ends his sentences with "~jaba". Items Rewrite Changes *Pekorin and Kirarin are humans instead of mascots. *Tokie is the leader instead of Ichika. *Ichika is the youngest member at 15 while Tokie,Ciel,Himari and Aoi are 16,and Yukari and Akira are 17. *All Cures are now in high school. *The theme is now animals instead of sweets. *In Season 2,they meet KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. *The Cure outfits are similar to the Tokyo Mew Mew outfits. *As Cures,they have their animal ears and tails. For Cure Fairy,she instead has wings and two bear ears as she represents fairies of all kind,like mascots. *Pikarin is a female fairy. Category:Series